Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon History
by Chris Nest
Summary: When a king summons characters from Cartoon Network, Disney, and Nickelodeon to compete in the ultimate rap battle. Who will win you decide who goes up against who. This is only the beginning, inspired by the Epic Rap Battles of History.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

Yo, yo, yo, this story is more for entertainment. Inspired by the creators of the "Epic Rap Battles of History". If there's a certain one you guys want to see go at it tell me and I'll do my best. So let's get this story started with the roster for the rap battles.

Cartoon Network Roster

Gumball

Johnny Test

Finn

Annoying Orange

Chris McLean

Bugs Bunny

Generator Rex

Ben Tenneson

Scooby Doo

Flapjack

Courage the Cowardly Dog

Dexter

Disney Roster

Kick Buttowski

Stitch

Kuzco

Phineas

Chicken Little

The Beast

Sora

Nickelodeon Roster

Jimmy Neutron

Invader Zim

Timmy Turner

Danny Phantom

El Tigre

Spongebob Squarepants

Fanboy and Chum Chum

Dib Membrane

()()()()()()()()

A huge white stadium in space was drifting along the galaxy in silence undetected. Where one king of rap sat at his throne desperately wanting a challenge to his reign. For years he had been watching certain people from different worlds at their best and he thought they'd be great for entertainment.

(The kings pic is on my profile)

The King stood up and threw his sword to the center of the stadium causing a bolt of blue lightning to strike. Several portals opened up dropping each person from the roster above on the ground. The King called his sword back to him causing everyone to look at him.

"Welcome to the Stadium of Rap, you will all entertain me and the fans watching will decide who wins. Losers will stay here forever! So says King Tech!"

Everyone exchanged looks not knowing who each other were, but suddenly information about everyone in the room rushed their minds causing serious headaches. Once they regained their senses all they thought about was escaping and surviving.

Who will win who should go first you decide, this is the start of Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon History!


	2. Ben Tennyson vs Rex Stalazar

The bold is me, I'm the announcer at the begin announcing who is rapping and before this the music will be revealed for the rap. So without further ado enjoy the show and stay awesome!

(Till I Collapse by Eminem instrumental)

Link - watch?v=8GPqAxRlWtI

"**Epic rap battles of cartoon historyyyy!...Ben Tennyson...vs...Rex Stalazar!...Begin!"**

Ben: "It's hero time and ain't no crime, I'm just here to own you in the game of rhyme. I didn't save the world I saved the universe, honestly you couldn't get any worst. Your no hero just a freak with a virus, beatin you is just my paycheck bonus."

Rex: "Hey didn't you hear you got one lousy career, I'm the one who had a grand premiere! I the real hero facin zeroes with mad combos taking out my foes with my power continuin to grow. I'm a living machine, with awesome gadgets I'm the best on the scene!"

Ben: "I can turn into over fifty different aliens and got a million more, better be prepared I'll rock Providence to it's core. Let's be honest pal you can't beat me, I'm the best, the one with the glory leaving you bruised and bloody. Your a living machine and I guess that's impressive to bad you ain't nearly as active or fictive. When your away Holiday comes crawling to me for more possibilities, between you and me I'm her test for her pleasure theory."

Rex: "Never gonna happen man, you don't even have one real fan your just my doorman. My victory is certain time for you to pull back the curtain for my intense action here to prepare your coffin. It true and you know send twenty below and still start the show. You know whose the pro so catch ya later ben gotta a limo takin me to rio."

"**Who wins? Whose next...you decide...epic rap battles of cartoon historyyyy!"**


	3. Dexter vs Gumball

Link to music - watch?v=GW23wZp8q0k

"**Epic rap battles of cartoon historyyyyy!...Gumball Watterson...vs...Dexter!...Begin!"**

Dexter: "Ladies and gentlemen hold your applause as I destroy this flaw with kitten paws, call yourself a cat but you have no claws. Isn't my fault that your love life's a lost cause, don't dare challenge me my minds vicious like a ripsaw."

Gumball: "I'm the savior of humor, I entertain people from Freshman to Senior. Let's be honest how many of your inventions actually work? Call my bro Darwin up and hand ya a perk. I may be a cat but I'm fierce as a cougar, there's no telling what chaos I'll conjure, don't you get it I'm the future!"

Dexter: "Haven't you heard feline your existence was my original design? No one can compete with my mind, your just a goofball I guarantee I will be your downfall! I'm smarter then Einstein and I'm destined to shine. You should resign before this get's ugly although your show got by just barely."

Gumball turns away from Dexter looking like he's gonna give up. Suddenly Darwin appears next to Gumball wearing a gangster outift.

Darwin: "Back it up doc we're to end this battle, your inventions are nothing but awful while we make fans cheerful and you make them fearful!"

Gumball: "We rule the CN ain't no lie, we sly why you even gonna try? Your only nine while we twelve and doing fine, we're one of a kind bustin out sick rhymes and saying it's now our time!"

"**Who wins? Whose next...you decide...epic rap battles of cartoon historyyyy!" **


	4. Stitch vs Courage the Cowardly Dog

Just a quick note, from now on for each update there will be a poll on my profile so you can vote for the winner and the winner will be announced. For the first round Rex won, second round Gumball won. So on with round three and please continue to review.

()()()()()()()()

Link to Music - watch?v=qAEQVanjvKI

"**Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon Historyyyy...Stitch...vs...Courage the Cowardly Dog...Begin!"**

Courage: "I'm not a normal dog just living the middle nowhere living in a nightmare. Cant' help being scared but I always come prepared. You should learn to beware this coward's going to win since this battle that's been declared."

Stitch tried to speak but suddenly he tok a deep breathe and started speaking perfect English.

Stitch: "I got four arms ready to be unleashed, no woman can resist my charms. Yeah I'm blue but what I say is true your feelings hurt boo hoo hoo! Beat you so bad with my skills it's called Kung F U!"

Courage: "The things I do for love facing chaos from above. Yeah it's tough but it won't matter I'm a biter, a fighter, keepin things tighter with my mad rhymes getting greater. Can't stop this dog I'm invincible your victory's doubtful my beat is fatal! Step down blue everything I say is true, coming to the rescue with more power then you ever knew!"

Heckler: "Rescue are you kidding me, we're the ones kids want to see. We're awesome, completely brilliant! A small dog stand no chance again us giants, you runt how bout a punt? Oh wait you can't even come up with a decent pun. So we're finished here indeed it's over, better start your prayer go back to your lover in nowhere."

"**Who wins? Whose next...you decide...Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon Historyy!"**


	5. Kim Possible vs Jenny XJ9 Wakeman

The winner of last match was Courage the Cowardly Dog! Now here's a little surprise for all of you fans. Enjoy.

Link to Music - watch?v=YqTnrw-XjRs

"**Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon Historyyyy! Kim Possible…vs…Jenny XJ9 Wakeman…Begin!"**

Jenny: "I'm the best mechanical miracle your just awful who loves anal. To many boys in your bed I can't keep track, you get dirty with a wolf pack just admit it before I unleash my full attack!"

Kim: "I'm cheerleader you nothing but junk, your best friends are drunks and mine are hunks. I saved the world so many times even my nemesis says I'm fine. Your rusty in bed, Brad would prefer a real girl and with you he hurls."

Jenny: "You like it down and dirty with any man over thirty. You saved the world I saved Universes, fight me you'll end up on crutches! A cheerleader please, your just a sports tease who can't please! Your nemesis is blue ain't it true he's the one you screw! Few have beaten me I'm the hero you'll never be!"

Kim: "Rockin serious kicks when you play with little boy sticks. I won't fall for no tricks I'll burst with strength like a phoenix. You're a uptight rust bucket and I'll kick you mechanical but with a real sexy strut. So let's face it Jen you just lost I always come out a perfect ten!"

**"Who wins? Whose next...you decide...Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon **Historyyyy**!"**


	6. Bugs Bunny vs Annoying Orange

Winner of last match was Jenny

Link to Music - watch?v=erMhPGyP7jE

"**Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon Historyyyy! Bugs Bunny…vs…Annoyin Orange…Begin!"**

Bugs: "Ehh what's up doc, sendin everyone runnin when you talk, I'll chalk another win up go back up your beanstalk. I invented hip hoppin and serious sweet rappin, can you hear me sorry no ears. Get some new jokes orange and go back to your lover Beiber."

Orange: "Hey, hey, I'm spittin mad rhymes. Only a nighttime you're a very naughty bunny commitin crimes. I'm not annoyin I'm orange and gonna make you sink and plunge."

Bugs: "Bushy tail and a sexy figure, trust me you will not prevail. I represent comedy your just to cheery to go back to passion and get teary."

Orange: "I'm the best and will never rest. Throwin mad parties and beatin you ain't no biggie. I crack jokes that are catchy when your to busy bein cocky. Go back to your Duck and run your foot for gay luck."

**"Who wins? Whose next...you decide...Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon**Historyyyy**!"**


	7. Invader Zim vs Kick Buttowski

Winner was none other than Bugs Bunny!

Link to Music - watch?v=2lNQ0DMcZZ0

"**Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon Historyyy! Invader Zim…vs…Kick Buttowski! Begin!"**

Kick: "Look to the sky and guess what I see, some low down rookie who wears fake eyes. (Music speeds up here) I'm a daredevil, not a failin invader. You could actually take over if you had the sense, not my fault you ain't two cents. With a dopey disguise and sickly skin, you're a sad alien who gets no love-in."

Zim: "Zim is a grade A invader, no doubt… your worst enemy's a girl who knocks you out. Zim's superior mind and intellect, can easily see you're a suicidal reject. My partner Gir is a weapon himself, allow Zim to show how real pain is dealt."

Kick: "Your robots a defect made from scraps, can't much better for rhymes that sound like crap. Gir, what kind of name is that? I got nine lives and will beat you with a bat. Terrifying stunts and adrenaline, keep the devil going where and when. Give it up Zim, cause the Buttowski's always win!

Zim: "You Earth worms are weak, a geek, a freak, and a scientific sneak are your best friends. Zim has no friends so he shows his strength, with a destructive wavelength. We are a true threat you better believe, so throw away your beliefs and get ready to leave! Zim has won so get lost and we'll begin our naughty fun!"

"**Who wins? Whose next…you decide…Epic Rap Battles of Historyyyy!"**


	8. Finn vs Flapjack

Last battle Kick Buttowski was voted the winner. Don't forget to check the polls and give your answers.

Link to music - watch?v=TO_4lIcSgmI

"**Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon Historyyyy! Flapjack…vs…Finn the Human…Begin!"**

Finn: "What time is it, adventure time! Let a real hero teach you to rhyme, when I beat you they'll sound the death chime. Oh my glob your captains a slob and you mom's a blue blob, how many times are you gonna play goodie and rob?"

Flapjack: "I may be small but I will make you fall. Your nice I can tell but it's not hard to see you can't spell. You're a teenage rebel who knows no rules, a princess of bubblegum makes you drool it's no secret that you're not cool."

Finn: "Cool don't make me laugh, I'll end you like on your own behalf. Beat so many bad guys it ain't funny, you'll do anything for a piece of candy. So go hahaha back to your bubby!"

Flapjack: "Your rhymes aren't nice, I'll put you on ice. Please chill my friend we're nearin the end. I'm never mad just stay glad. Your victory is doubtful your getting blushful so spend your depressin days in my Candy Barrel."


	9. Chris McLean vs Kuzco

Last battle Finn the Human was voted the winner. Don't forget to check the polls and review.

Link to music - watch?v=bbrO5Zotcms

"**Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon Historyyy! Chris McLean…vs…Kuzco! Begin!"**

Chris: "Welcome one and all to ERB, time for you to pay my fee. You're a washed has been with no skill so be quiet and pay your bill. A Emperor please, your just a spoiled kid whose caught the crazies. I'm the main event and you're the side show, so give a hand as I unleash my death combo."

Kuzco: "Whose that handsome devil, oh yes me. The crowd know you suck they agree, you don't even have a college degree. Too much hair gel there pal no wonder you got no gal, so humiliate you I shall."

Chris: "I'm rich, handsome, and devious to boot. Washed up has been who took the wrong route, to afriad to even aim and shoot. You talk all this smack but it has no meaning, you'll never forget this ownage your seeing. I'm the widescreen so leave my scene."

Kuzco: "Friends here and there, you have none nowhere. Mad dance moves and still can't be stopped, your mother never told you she decided to adopt…are your feelings hurt sorry no one cares, why don't you grow real hair? Please forgive the spotlights on me, you're a host that'll never be like me."

"**Who wins? Whose next...you decide...epic rap battles of cartoon historyyyy!"**


	10. Phineas vs Timmy

The winner of the last match was Kuzco

Link to music - watch?v=JWkltet4Vu8

**"Epic rap battles of cartoon historyyyy!...Timmy Turner…vs…Phineassss! Begin!"**

Phineas: "I'm a master of creation and control the Summer station, so take a hike and leave the nation. You've got two buck teeth call you hillbilly. So quit before I slap you silly."

Timmy: "Before I start let me say this, I wish for you to just zip. Beating you is like popping a zit. You're not sharp you're not creative. You my captive and I always stay active. So this battle of Imagination has just taken over the nation."

Phineas: "I don't need wishes I got tools, you're a young misfit who loves breakin Da Rules. You threatened the world on a daily basis, no need for your hocus pocus. So I'll say poof and raise the roof."

Wanda and Cosmo appear behind Timmy with a DJ get up.

Timmy: "Don't try to compete, my victory is already complete. You and try and try but no ones going to buy. Your fans wave and say bye, we all know your into every guy. You're a little gay pervert wearin a frilly skirt, sorry to say this battles is already deserted."

"**Who wins? Whose next...you decide...epic rap battles of cartoon historyyyy!"**


End file.
